The Poison Tree
by Aku Tora
Summary: "In the morning glad I see, my foe outstretched beneath the tree." Sorry about the awful summary.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time nor do I own The Poison Tree by William Blake.**

**This is all in Regina's point of view. Please tell me what you think of it, I welcome any and all reviews. This is the first thing I have posted, I have little confidence in my writing but if I get a good response I might post other fics that I have come up with.**

_I was angry with my friend:  
>I told my wrath, my wrath did end.<em>

Regina was walking by the stables one day. A boy suddenly knocked her into the ground, forcing Regina into the dirt. The boy started apologizing while Regina picked herself up from the ground feeling very annoyed that is until she took a good look at him. Her annoyance disappeared immediately when she took a good look at him. It was love at first sight. He introduces himself as Daniel. He promised to make up for making her fall by giving her lessons in horse riding. She immediately agreed. She will do anything to see him again, and anything to spend time with him.

_I was angry with my foe:  
>I told it not, my wrath did grow.<em>

Regina was furious, oh so very furious. That child, that damned child had told her mother about him. About Daniel. It is all her fault that he is dead, all her fault that her beloved had his heart crushed. She feels as if her heart was crushed as well, she knows she will never be the same again. She is broken inside; it's all because of Snow White. Snow White will die, no matter what. Regina will make sure of that. Even if she has to cut out her heart herself.

_And I watered it in fears,  
>Night and morning with my tears;<em>

Regina is afraid of her mother. Her mother is powerful, oh so powerful, and it frightens her. Cora, her mother knows magic and she does not, she has no chance against her mother and that frightens her to the core.

She misses her love, her Daniel. Thinking of him brings her to tears, and once one tear falls, they won't stop falling. Her world collapsed around her, Daniel is dead and she was forced to marry King Leopold, Snow Whites father. She can't escape because of the force field that her mother put up. She is miserable, alone, and scared. She has no allies within the castle, no friends that she can talk with, and no way for her to get away from all of this.

_And I sunned it with smiles,  
>And with soft deceitful wiles.<em>

Regina despises Snow White. It was all _her_ fault. It is all her fault that Daniel is dead, but she won't say anything yet. She will wait until the time is right to get rid of her, even if she has to wait a hundred years she will have her revenge. But until then, Regina will get close to her and lure her into a sense of security. She wants to see the look on Snow Whites face when she realizes her betrayal.

_And it grew both day and night,  
>Till it bore an apple bright.<em>

She decided one day to grow an apple tree in the gardens one day. Regina doesn't know why but she has the urge to do so. As she was taking care of her tree, she thought of ways to get her revenge. The more she thought about it, the more her rage festered. She does not notice that she is becoming more and more bitter and cruel as the days go on. Even poor naïve Snow White has begun to notice. Regina does not care anymore, so she sends the Huntsman to kill Snow White.

_And my foe beheld it shine.  
>And he knew that it was mine,<em>

Regina's hatred of Snow White finally showed itself, and now Snow White knew that Regina wants her dead. Once she revealed her feelings about Snow White, Snow White disappeared and Regina can't find her anywhere. Regina claims that Snow White is evil to the townspeople but no one believes her, of course no one believes her. She later kills them all.

Regina found Snow White; in fact Snow White rescued her. She was so kind to her, even though Snow White didn't know it was her, and Regina starts wondering if all of this is really worth it and starts to hope for the better. But later her hope is crushed and wonders why she even tried to hope in the first place. No one will ever love her, so why should she ever love them. If she won't be loved, she will make sure that others won't be loved. She will ruin everyone's happily ever after. The reign of the Evil Queen has begun.

_And into my garden stole  
>When the night had veiled the pole;<em>

Regina is livid; Snow White and her Prince Charming had finally gotten married. Her traitorous mind tells her, _it could have been you up there, you and Daniel._ She doesn't know what to do, she told them she will take their happiness away from them but she doesn't know how. She simply doesn't have any spells that could do such a thing. _But Maleficent does_, she remembered. She gave Maleficent the Dark Curse in exchange for a sleeping curse, now all she has to do is take it back.

_In the morning glad I see  
>My foe outstretched beneath the tree.<em>

Regina had finally won. The Dark Curse, the curse to end all curses, finally worked. All at the expense of her father's life, possibly the only one that remotely cared for her in this cruel world. For a moment she wonders if it was worth it, _yes of course it is, Snow White will be miserable now, I will make sure of it_. In fact, now they will all be miserable, like she has been for all these years. Their families will be torn apart, relationships with their True Loves will be ruined, and no one will have a clue, they will be living with a hole in their hearts like she has been. They won't have understand why they feel so empty. And yet, even with her revenge complete, Regina feels emptier than she had before. But it's worth it, she had finally won.


End file.
